


The Loudest Silence

by WynterRobin



Series: Batfamily ficlets [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Angst, Family, Father Son Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WynterRobin/pseuds/WynterRobin
Summary: The silence was loud here. It was a different loud than Dick was used to.





	The Loudest Silence

A/N: A study-thing of Bruce and Dick’s relationship that I kind of did as a warmup exercise. Not tagging anyone because Idk if it’s even a fic. /o/

______________________________________

The silence was loud here.

It was a different loud than Dick was used to. It wasn’t the loud noise of applause from the ring or the nighttime cries of exotic animals or the chatter of circus folk around the fire after a show. No, this was the opposite of that.

This was the sound of too much empty space, dark corners and the creak of floorboards amplified by stillness. It was the presence of a man, a stranger, large and cold and calculating. This silence was the loudest sound he had ever heard. It pressed in on him, looming, suffocating. 

The noise was worst at nighttime. Then the silence screamed. It crept up on him in bed, invaded his thoughts like swarming bees. It had his parents voices. It called his name. It was the sound of loss and pain, the sound of harsh breathing and bare feet on wooden floors, amplified by stillness. It was the presence of a man, a stranger, large and unfamiliar but warm, nonjudgmental, as he took Dick into his arms and his life and just held him tight while he quaked with muffled sobs. 

The silence was loud here. It was a different loud than he had grown up with. But Dick learned to make his own noise. It was the sound of chatter, laughter, pounding feet on wooden floors and training mats now too. It was the presence of a man, his father, large and calculating but warm and familiar and solid, as he took Dick into his life and his heart and just held on tight as he watched him change from boy to man. 

The silence was loud here. It was the kind of loud that Bruce was used to. But that was before Dick Grayson.


End file.
